


Divine Mass

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bestiality, Blood, Breasts, Cilia, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Large insertions, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Play Fighting, Simultaneous Orgasm, Suspension, Swearing, Tentacles, Tickling, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Worship, Yuri, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi calls together her subjects to worship the true gods of troll-kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello?”

“Helloooooooo?”

“You!”

“Me. What are you doing here, Serket?”

Vriska stepped out of the grey gloom, mist swirling around her ankles. Terezi scowled at her, subtly shifting her stance into one more aggressive and combat-ready. Vriska either didn't notice or didn't care. She just sniffed, and said, “Nice place, huh? Another—“

“Dream bubble.” A slightly hollow voice echoed from the mists. A curly-horned troll dressed in a red hoodie stepped out of them, a lively smile on her face. “And if what I'm thinking is right, a rather interesting one.”

“It doesn't seem very interesting to me, Aradia,” another voice said. “It's most unpleasant. Dark, misty and the ground...” the owner of the voice probed the offending terrain with an elegant shoe. It squelched. “I'd prefer not to discuss the ground.”

“This dream bubble wasn't made for its scenery, Kanaya,” Aradia explained.

“Then what was it meowed for?” said yet another troll. “I like hiding in the mist, but it's kinda cold and there's nothing to hunt.”

“I think that now you're here, Nepeta, we're about to find out.”

“She's right.”

The mists parted and an un-Alternianly shape appeared. It looked like a vast, shadowy throne. It moved slowly into the pale circle of light in which the assembled trolls stood. As its details came into view, some of them stepped back with varying degrees of horror. The throne was made up of hundreds of writhing grey tendrils in a multitude of shapes and sizes, bulbous ones, ridged ones, sharp pointed ones, some covered in suckers, spines and teeth and others tipped with claws, orifices or dozens of slender, wriggling cilia. They slithered over and around each other, producing a constant wet, sucking noise.

The trolls looked further up. Seated atop the squirming obscenity was someone whom, if they were all honest with themselves, was exactly who they were expecting. Feferi Peixes, their once future Empress, thrown into exile and danger along with the rest of them. Except here in dreams/the afterlife, she seemed to have regained some of her imperial hauteur. She sat upon her tentacular throne like a queen, her arms planted firmly on the armrests, her legs hanging over the edge of the seat with perfect poise. She wasn't completely imposing, though. She was grinning a big, friendly grin, for one thing. And the other thing that the trolls could hardly fail to notice was that she was completely naked.

“This is a special dream bubble,” she said. Tentacles started wriggling away from her throne, shrinking it down into a much smaller seat. “I know some of your are sleeping with the fishes, others just sleeping. Those of you familiar with dream bubbles will find that you can't just leave this one.”

Vriska tried it, but nothing happened. Feferi sensed her attempt and wagged a finger at her. “You can't leave until the Gods let you. This is, in a sense, their home!”

“What do they want?” Kanaya asked. There was a note of fear in her voice. This dark, colourless landscape was a far cry from the bright horizons and cheery colours that she liked.

“They want a sacrifice,” Feferi said, and there was an audible gasp from Kanaya. “Oh, don't worry. They don't want death.” She slipped off the throne and crossed the gap between her and the jade-blood. Kanaya swallowed, trying not to stare at Feferi's full, rounded tits, or follow too closely the sway of her chubby but shapely hips. Feferi closed the distance and stood face to face with Kanaya. She was taller than the other troll, even without the advantage of her long, curved horns. She stroked Kanaya's cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don't worry,” she whispered. She looked up and addressed the rest of her compatriots. “The Gods want what any god wants. Adoration, devotion, worship. Things worthy of their dolphinity.”

“Eh?” Terezi said.

Feferi waved a hand irritably, annoyed that her pun hadn't gone across. “Divinity,” she restated. “A friend and I have already offered our sacrifices. I'm here to guide you as you make your offerings. It's fun! Really.” A tentacle snaked down from above her. She stroked it lovingly.

Vriska figured it out. “Sacrifices...devotion,” she said, revulsion crossing her face. “You expect us to fuck these things!!!!!!!!”

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes!”

“It sounds okay to me,” Aradia said, looking speculatively at the tentacles. A couple of curious ones had emerged alongside her. She wrapped her fingers around one and ran her hand down it. It wriggled appreciatively.

“I knew you'd like them, Aradia!” said Feferi. “I'm sure you can figure out something fun to do with them.”

Aradia grinned and pulled off her top, unsnapped her bra. Her breasts fell free, and more tentacles moved in eagerly, lightly brushing them as they slowly mapped the contours of her body. She gasped as they passed over her stiffening nipples. She took hold of one thrashing tendril again and pistoned her hand up and down it. She kicked off her shoes, used her free hand to tug off her shorts and her panties, knelt down and grabbed another tentacle, slowly rubbing them as she waited for the others to make their move.

All the others gaped at her, except for Feferi, who joyfully clapped her hands together, pleased by Aradia's enthusiasm.

“She's not seriously doing that, is she?” said Vriska.

“She is,” Terezi replied. “Smell that?”

“No.”

“She's very, very excited. It must have been a while for her.”

“I don't care how excited she is. I'm not doing it!!!!!!!!”

“Well, me neither.”

“Yeah right, you'll stick anything in that fetid nook of yours.”

“Shut up, pail-seller.”

“Dragonfucker.”

“Spiderbitch!”

Feferi turned back to them and said, “Girls, girls, don't fight! Look, if it's been a while for Aradia then it's been a while for you, right?”

The scourge sisters stopped their bickering and glared at her. “She was a ghost, then a robot! Completely devoid of sensation or desire,” Vriska said. “Who knows how crazy she'll go now she's got her body back?”

Terezi cackled, though there was a slightly nervous edge to her laugh. “Hehehe, well, actually, ever since we started this whole thing, I haven't-you know.”

“Then why not take a break?” Feferi said. “Let these do all the work. It's amazing, honestly.”

“Well, okay. I haven't got anything to lose.”

“Great!” Whip-fast tentacles zipped out and coiled themselves around Terezi's limbs, hauling her into the air. Startled, she screamed and struggled, yanking at the tendrils that held her like steel cables.

“Don't be frightened. You'll love it. You won't even need to get undressed. How about you, Vriska?”

Vriska ground her teeth. She very much wanted to call Terezi's bluff. “Fine,” she growled at length. “If she is, I will.”

Feferi smiled, and a swarm of tentacles grabbed Vriska like they had Terezi. “I'll leave you two to it,” Feferi said. She gestured, and her tentacle chair reformed behind her. She sat down, and moaned happily as a tendril emerged from the seat and wriggled against her slit.

Vriska and Terezi were overwhelmed by the tentacles' pushiness. They kicked out as best they could at any tentacles that came near them. For every one they knocked away there were a dozen more. They slithered over their exposed skin, slipped under their shirts and up the legs of their pants. The tentacles tried to undress the trolls, but they twisted too ferociously for the tentacles to get a grip on them. So they withdrew, and a new set appeared. They were much thicker than they others, and oozed a thick, viscous slime. They slapped themselves against Terezi and Vriska, covering them in the glutinous stuff.

“Gross! What is this?” Vriska cried, still trying to pull away from the Gods' hydrostatic grasp.

Terezi took a sniff. “Smells like acid,” she said, “But it's not burning...hey, wait.”

The slime was acid of a very specific kind. As it soaked into their clothes, anything made of natural fabrics started to melt away like a sheet of frost under a hair-dryer. Their shirts went, rendering Vriska topless, exposing what could charitably be called her breasts. She shrieked, not at all liking being exposed in front of her rival. Except for its clasps and wires, which fell away from her, Terezi's bra went the same way. Her much more generous rack bounced free as she too yelled blasphemies at the Gods. The trolls felt their pants start to dissolve, then their panties, and then finally their socks and the small parts of their shoes that were made of plant fibres. Seeing as that included the thread which held them together, they fell apart and off their feet, leaving the two troll females thoroughly and indignantly naked.

The tentacles moved in with earnest, probing at every part of Vriska's skinny frame and Terezi's stouter, more athletic one. Vriska shrieked as a tendril slipped between her buttocks, rubbing itself up against her arsehole. Two teased her breasts, curling themselves around the tiny bumps. Their thin, diligent ends wrapped around her nipples, tugging her puckered blue teats into erection. Yet another tentacle touched her pussy, making her whine and then snarl in outrage. She slammed her thighs together, actually managing to overcome the tentacles around her ankles.

The Gods did not like that. They hauled her up by her feet, hanging her upside-down. They let go of her wrists, letting her arms dangle uselessly. She swung from side to side, rocking like a pendulum. Her long, tangled hair followed her arc. Groaning with effort she pulled herself up and grabbed the tentacles holding her, scratching viciously at them. Her nails slid uselessly across the slick, rubbery flesh, but her attempt angered the Gods even further. She felt her legs spread uncomfortably wide, the cool, dank air of the dream bubble blowing across her pussy.

Vriska sensed movement behind her back, and twisted around to see what it was. She was just in time to see a thin, swishy tentacle that split into dozens of smaller fronds sweep down and slap against her body with a sharp crack. She yelped, more in surprise than pain. The cat-o'-nine-tentacles starting whacking her over and over. It never did anything more than sting, but it was humiliating, like being spanked as a young troll-ling just out of grubhood. Between angry screams she tried to dodge the blows, but each strike unerringly impacted against her skin.

The real punishment was yet to come. A pair of tentacles swooped down and suckered themselves to Vriska's buttocks, spreading them wide apart. Vriska felt something press against the tight muscle ring between them. “No!” she yelled, then screamed “NoooaaaaaaAARGH!” as the tentacle invaded her arse. It was thin at the tip, but it rapidly widened out, stretching her open with agonising speed. The tentacle wasted no time in taking the pleasure she'd denied it. It ferociously ploughed her rectum, pushing itself in deeper and deeper with every thrust. A tear trickled from her eye as she struggled to adjust. She knew enough to ignore her instincts and not try to force it out, but even with her anal muscles relaxed as possible it still hurt. It was just a small mercy that the limb was so slimy.

The fronded tentacle that was flogging her slowed, then stopped completely. It was replaced by something that, as it zipped past Vriska's face, looked furry. It was covered in thousands of wiggling cilia. It rubbed itself against the outer lips of her pussy, sending a thrill through her. She knew the tentacle was trying to keep her off balance, mixing pleasure with the pain of having her arse ravaged. It was working. She bit down on her lip and squirmed, blushing deep blue. She felt her clitoris start to swell and a dribble of her juice soak into the flagelliform mass of the tentacle. It drew back and pressed its tip to her little jewel, flicking hard over it. She opened her mouth in an involuntary moan, and another tentacle leapt in, stuffing itself between her lips and down her throat. She gagged, swallowing hard around it. It seemed to shiver in pleasure, then squirted something warm and viscous into her stomach before withdrawing.

The warmth spread out through her body, making her skin tingle and her limbs feel heavy. She tried to fight it, knowing there was something chemical in the tentacle's goo making her feel that way, but it was no good. Her mind was still not completely convinced that following Terezi had been a good idea, but her body started to burn for the tentacles' touch. And as a psionic, she knew full well that where the body led, the mind would follow. She would come for them, scream for them, beg for them, endlessly and ecstatically. The Gods would have her devotion. She went limp, waited for them to take it. As she did, the tentacle in her arse started feeling hot and exciting, instead of just painful. The ciliated tentacle pushed down hard on her clit, and hundreds of plucking little filaments dragged her first orgasm out of her. She came, screamed, and in her throes, begged for more. The Gods obliged, and pushed a cock-like tentacle down her throat and another into her pussy.

Even with the strong scent of aroused trolls and oozing tentacles swimming around her, Terezi had enough nasal sensitivity to be able to tell what was going on. She paid particular and gleeful attention to what was happening to her rival. She cackled as she scented Vriska being whipped and sodomised. “Heheheheh, looks like they like your ass, spidertits,” she said, but Vriska either didn't hear her or was too distracted to respond.

The object lesson of Vriska's punishment, her own desire and the fact that the tentacles slipping over her sensitive bits actually felt good meant that Terezi gave up her struggles much quicker and more willingly than Vriska. As a result, the tentacles went much easier on her. They contented themselves with rubbing her pussy and her breasts, only occasionally sliding a member between her buttocks as if in a prelude to taking her arse, but never going further than that. A tentacle fell down across her face and knocked her glasses askew, revealing her ravaged red eyes. It poked at her mouth, smearing slime across her lips, but she wasn't ready to suck one of the tendrils just yet and kept her jaw clenched tightly shut. The Gods seemed to accept that, and worked on taking their pleasure from her in other ways.

Two little suckers fastened themselves to Terezi's labia and spread them open, letting a torrent of teal juice gush from her hole. The tentacle that had been rubbing her gave her glistening inner flesh one last stroke, then slowly started burying itself in her nook. Terezi moaned as she felt herself stretch around the rubbery intruder. Her walls squeezed the tendril as it wiggled itself in all the way, crawling up her passage until its tip touched her cervix-analogue, the tightly sealed entrance to her genebladder. Her cheeks blushed deep turquoise as she imagined the tentacle forcing its way into her sanctum, draining out her precious genetic seed for its own nefarious purposes. The idea of such complete and total violation excited her, and she almost wished the tentacle would do it.

The Gods had no particular interest in her fluids, however. The tentacle began to flex itself inside her pussy, curving itself into sinuous S-shapes that stretched her out even further. She groaned, clutching her hands into fists, as she felt her innards contort in ways that not even the most perverted of her toys could manage, and that certainly couldn't be achieved by even the most talented of male trolls. Another, smaller tentacle reared up and joined its sibling inside her. It twisted back and forth, working itself into the accommodating flesh of her walls, then emerged again stained in her juices. She smelled its teal-grey trail waft its way behind her, and then she felt it touch her arsehole. She took a deep breath and relaxed, her hands unclenching.

Doubly slick from her juices and its own slime, the small tentacle thrust its way into her rectum completely painlessly. It still made her gasp; the sensation of having something enter her arse from the other side was a relatively novel one for her. She could feel her sphincter twitching around the tendril, trying to adjust itself to its newly widened state.

The tentacles started moving in the way Terezi usually associated with sex. They pistoned in and out of her holes, rocking her body as they advanced and retreated in perfect timing with each other. She murmured and grunted, breathing through her nose, although the heat and pleasure welling up in her body tempted her to open her mouth regardless of what would be shoved into it.

The Gods sensed her pliability and pressed their attack. Two tentacles equipped with big, wide cups on their ends swung down and attached themselves to her breasts. She felt them tighten snugly around her tits, then they started to suck and pull, drawing her boobs out into cones. The vacuum was light at first, then much more intense. She felt her tits tingling as subcutaneous capillaries were drawn up against the underside of her skin. Her nipples elongated and stiffened, drawn further into the depths of the cups by the suction. They felt itchy, as though anticipating something else.

They were not disappointed. A set of tongue-like structures unfolded themselves from the sides of the cups and attacked Terezi's nipples. They were warm and wet, just like a real tongue, although their 'saliva' was a lot stickier and oilier than usual. They coated Terezi's breasts in it. She could feel it soaking into her skin. The tongues withdrew and waited.

Terezi's nerves prickled. The spittle-stuff was sensitizing them, making them spark at just the slightest movement of the air or squeezing of the cups. Terezi groaned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold out if the tongues touched her tits again. They did just that, and she gasped involuntarily. A tentacle darted for her mouth, and she snapped it shut a moment before it could get between her teeth.

Thwarted, but knowing now what would get Terezi to cry out, the Gods focused on her breasts, slowing the thrusts of the tentacles lodged in her arse and cunt. Eight tongues flicked out and pressed their tips to her boobs, four on each one, spaced even around their circumference. They slowly dragged themselves down her tits, converging on her nipples. Muffled squeals escaped Terezi. She squirmed, thrusting out her chest. The tentacles had made her teats more sensitive than she could ever have believed. It was like having two big clitorises attached to her breasts. She struggled to process the sensations coming out of them. Her head swam; her ribs started to ache. She forced air into her lungs through her nose. She gave in, opened her mouth and took a big gulp of breath before the tentacle that had been doggedly pursuing oral pleasure for so long plunged itself in and started fucking her throat.

Terezi's tongue reported nothing but the uniform grey of the tentacle, and she couldn't take a deep enough breath to make any sense of the smells around her. She was left with just her hearing and her touch to get an idea of what was going on. The riot of sensation coming from her breasts and the areas below her waist made it quite difficult to work out where and how the tentacles were touching her, but she could hear the sloppy noises of the tentacles in her holes quite clearly, along with the slap and slurp of the tongues on her tits.

So skilful were those tongues and so sensitive were her breasts and nipples that the pleasure Terezi felt there began to override the messages coming up from her pussy and arse. Greedy nerve endings demanded more and more of her headspace, and she felt her perception narrow into a little sphere that encompassed her boobs, her ribs and her lungs. There was a tightness in her chest; her ribs were aching again. Her breaths whistled in and out her nose, each one becoming more shallow than the last. She started to tense up. She strained against the tentacles and tried to go fetal. Little rainbow sparks danced against the grey background of her sensorium. Every one of her sinews and muscles felt knotted, from her curled toes to her clenched fingertips. An unbearable pressure filled her body, emanating from her breasts and then, as the tentacle-tongues flicked her nipples back and forth between them, it released. Endorphin-driven ecstasy flashed through Terezi. Her muscles relaxed all at once and she fell limp, flopping back. A tentacle moved in to support her head and the ones holding her adjusted themselves to her shifted weight.

When sanity returned to Terezi's world, she realised that she'd climaxed. It had hit her so suddenly and from such an unexpected source that she hadn't quite understood what was happening during the moment. Now it was over, though, it was perfectly clear. Her orgasm had come almost entirely from her nipples. She hadn't considered it possible, but the sublime abilities of the Gods had made it so. She wanted more.

A few feet away, Vriska shook as the tentacles tipped her into her second orgasm. Her pussy and arsehole clenched down hard and triggered whatever the Gods' climax could be called. At any rate, the phalluses in her holes writhed wildly and spurted copious loads of pearly white cum. She felt it fill her up; hot tentacle seed thickly covered her walls. The spent tentacles pulled themselves out of her, still squirting. Rivulets of slime dribbled down her back and her stomach. A few drops, to her disgust, fell on her face and into her hair.

She scarcely had a moment to worry about it before the tentacle in her mouth pulsed and shot its wad deep into her stomach. It kept coming as it slithered out of her mouth. By the time it slipped out from between her teeth, Vriska's throat, tongue and lips were covered in the stuff. She coughed and spluttered, spitting and drooling out as much of the bitter goo as she could.

Vriska blinked as a blob of cum rolled perilously close to her eye. As she did, she felt briefly dizzy and her head felt lighter. When she opened her eye she realised, to her relief, that she'd been flipped the right way up again. That, however, seemed to be as much as the Gods wanted to do for the time being. They left her hanging as a pastel mix of cum and her juices cascaded down her leg. She wanted to be fucked again, to have the tentacles crawl all over her body. The stimulants they'd squirted into her were still working their not-so-subtle spell. Vriska tried to bring her hand down and give herself relief, but she found the tentacles had bound her arms again. She groaned in frustration and bit down on her lip almost to the point of drawing blood to distract herself from the heat of her arousal.

It took Vriska a while to notice that she was moving. The tentacles' motion was so smooth and the scenery so monotone that it was difficult to tell, but she could feel a slight breeze in the dreambubble's deathly still air. Something entered her vision. It was Terezi, held aloft in the same way she was, though still transfixed by tentacles at both ends of her body. Vriska snickered at the sight of her rival getting fucked every which way, conveniently dismissing the fact that she still had the evidence of the exact same thing happening to her still dripping out of her holes, and that she'd been wanting it to happen again just a few seconds ago.

Her desire came back as she watched the Gods pump Terezi full of their cum. Seeing it happen to someone else was fascinating. Great white gouts of slime fountained out of Terezi's lower holes, then out came the tendril in her mouth, still spewing as it came. It coated Terezi's tits as an afterthought, then withdrew further away. The ones in her arse and vagina did the same, letting the reservoirs of cum within flow free like sordid waterfalls. All the while the thicker parts of the tentacles thrashed with untrammelled fury. The wriggling Vriska had felt in the tips of the tendrils had been nothing more than an echo of the otherworldly passions felt by the beasts lurking in the mists.

The cups on Terezi's breasts came away. Vriska laughed again at her rival's swollen tits. Terezi's nipples were stiff and enlarged, surrounded by puffed out areolae. Teal bruises were forming under her skin, which was slick and shiny with saliva. Not knowing how pleasant Terezi had found it, Vriska felt a note of triumph that she'd been spared that particular abuse, though she was slightly jealous that the Gods had considered the bitch's breasts worthy of more than a couple of stray tendrils.

The tentacles moved again. The ones holding Terezi were doing the same. The Gods' captives realised that they were being brought closer together. Vriska squeezed a tentacle and said, “Hey. Where are you taking me?”

There was no reply, of course. Vriska and Terezi continued on course for each other. “Don't bring me any closer to HER!!!!!!!!”

“Yeah, gross!” came Terezi's answering yell. The Gods were implacable, though, and Terezi and Vriska came closer and closer together until Vriska felt Terezi's breasts press up against her chest. The rest of Terezi quickly followed. They squealed and struggled, turned their faces from each other and tried to push away. The tentacles held them firm. The ones holding their feet pulled their legs together. A long, thin creeper wound itself around their ankles and bound them to each other. So secured, their foot-tentacles unwound themselves and disappeared back into the mists. The creeper kept winding itself up the trolls' legs, squeezing them tighter to each other with every coil it added. Soon it was up to their knees, and then their thighs. They strained to keep away from each other, but the creeper kept creeping. It enveloped their butts, and they screamed in disgust as they felt the wetness of each other's pussies and the gobbets of tentacle cum deposited there stream down their legs.

The creeper continued on. Terezi and Vriska's wrist tentacles held their arms behind their backs. They disengaged once the creeper had taken over and wriggled off back where they'd come from. The creeper squeezed itself around the girl's backs, pressing their chests to each other. Terezi's breasts became flattened ovals against Vriska's. They were still incredibly sensitive, and a shudder of delight ran through Terezi as Vriska's warm skin against hers triggered beautiful memories of her mammary climax.

Winding around their necks, the creeper finished wrapping up the pair. They could barely move a millimetre. The creeper held them like a cocoon. Only their feet and heads were free. If they looked straight ahead they were face to face, so close that they looked as though they were on the verge of kissing. If they turned their heads they ended up cheek to cheek, like a sickeningly sweet pair of canoodling matesprits. They settled for the second option, though that was still far too intimate for their liking.

“What now?” Vriska muttered.

Terezi sniffed. “You could take a slime shower, Stinket. You smell disgusting.”

Vriska searched for something rude to say, but before she could, something happened that might have been in direct response to Terezi's words. Something swept over their heads. They looked up as best they could. A tentacle that was more grotesque than any they'd seen before hovered over them. It looked diseased: covered in pulsating pustules. Without warning, one of the pustules burst, spraying Vriska and Terezi with slippery, translucent goo. They shrieked and struggled to avoid the vile stuff, but more of the boils popped. The slime drooled down over their bodies, slicking their hair, running down their backs and the thin gap between them. The pustules kept exploding until the tentacle's entire load had been disgorged. It withdrew, its sacs hanging limp and empty.

“Aaaaaaaah! Gross gross gross gross gross...”

“For Gog's sake,” Terezi said, interrupting Vriska's hysterics. “Shut. Up.”

The goo ran down Vriska and Terezi until they were almost entirely covered in it. Their bodies glistened with it. It didn't appear to be doing anything like the clothes-destroying slime had, but they were undoubtedly being prepared for something. They soon discovered what. The ground shook. Something vast was moving about underfoot. The shaking got closer and closer, then stopped. A huge shape rocketed up from beneath them. They felt it worm its way between their feet and into the crevice formed by their legs. They screeched as it brushed past their clefts, slithered up between their stomachs and shoved itself into Terezi's cleavage. It erupted out past their collar bones and thrust past their faces, separating them but forcing them into contact with something far more unpleasant. It was an immense tentacle, bigger and thicker than all the others. Looking up further, they could see that hundreds of phallic shapes drooped from its tip. Some of them were already dripping the tentacular equivalent of precum.

The tentacle went rigid. Vriska and Terezi could feel it hardening, thickening. They were being pushed further apart. They were wrapped around it like a living cocksleeve. And the Gods intended to use them like one. The creeper lifted them and slid them up almost to the top of the tentacle. It brought them down again with dizzying speed, then back up they went. The phalluses writhed at the stimulation. A drop of hot seed splashed across Vriska's cheek.

The girls didn't go without pleasure of their own. Their clitorises were pressed up against the tentacle, and their movement up and down that rigid pole of flesh meant that they constantly ground against it. Heat filled Vriska and Terezi again; they gasped and wriggled. Their juices flowed freely, mingling with the slime the Gods had dumped over them. They both felt something pushing up past their toes. It was a very tight fit, but two more tentacles managed to crawl between their legs and the giant tentacle. They worked their way between the girls' thighs, where they crawled into their pussies.

A little way off, Feferi sat in her sling and watched Terezi and Vriska moaning, succumbing once more to the Gods' thrusts. The tentacles in their holes stayed still. The force of the creeper bouncing them along the big tentacle pushed the others further in, even against the tightness of their closed thighs.

There was a tendril still slowly writhing along the length of Feferi's slit. She mentally asked the Gods to go a little faster. They obeyed, moving the tendril up to undulate against her clit. She shuddered blissfully, clutching the armrests of her tentachair. Another cock-shaped limb slithered between her legs and pressed itself to her entrance. It just dipped its head in, then withdrew. Feferi groaned at the all too brief stretching. The Gods were teasing her, showing her what she could have when she'd prepared the rest of her companions. She decided to hurry things along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia shows some joie de vivre, while Nepeta takes a walk on the wild side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the bestiality tag for this chapter because of Nepeta's scene. If you're not into that sort of thing, don't panic. It's only tentacles shaped like animal cocks. Which makes it sound so much better.

Feferi's chair brought her away from Vriska and Terezi and over to Aradia. The Maid of Time needed very little preparation. She was on her knees, leaning forward slightly. Tentacles were fucking her from behind: one in her pussy and one in her arse. The one reaming out her rectum was needle-thin at the tip, but it rapidly widened out further up its length. It was several inches deep into Aradia, and her arsehole was stretched thinly around it. Feferi ordered her chair to circle around Aradia until she could see it clearly, and she watched in fascination as Aradia's ring stretched and shrunk with each thrust. Feferi wondered if Aradia had ever had something that large in her before. She certainly didn't seem to have any trouble taking it.

Feferi circled back round to Aradia's front. She was moaning heartily, though she was muffled by the length of tentacle in her mouth. Her lips and cheeks were already stained with cum. Below, a pair of five-fronded tentacles held her breasts wrapped round another tendril. A spray of semen ran down from just under her jaw to her collarbone. She'd already been well used that way.

Eager to give the Gods as much service as possible, Aradia had her arms spread wide and a tentacle in each hand. She was vigorously jerking them off. A constant stream of pre-cum oozed across her fingers. She'd found that the tentacles loved her hands; using them, she could get a tentacock off faster than with any other part of her body. As if to prove it, the one in her right hand pulsed and squirted a jet off hot cum into her hair. Her chest shook with suppressed giggles, and she let the tentacle go, to be quickly replaced by another.

The tentacles in her lower holes finally came. Aradia climaxed with them. The Gods had taken their time with her orgasm, slowly building her up to the point where it felt like her entire body was throbbing with the desire for release. The cum splattered her walls, filling her, making her deliciously replete. It was so easy to dissolve into that sensation, to let it wash over her body and mind. She spat out the tentacle in her mouth and screamed. She fell forward and caught herself at the last second, using the tendrils in her hands to support herself. The ones in her arse and cunt pulled themselves out, leaving her gaping and dripping pearly white fluid.

Aradia opened her eyes and saw Feferi smiling down at her. She returned it, giving Feferi a big, cum-slicked grin. “Enjoying it?” Feferi asked.

“It's wonderful, Feferi. It's...ahh, hold on a second.” The tentacle between Aradia's breasts was on the verge of coming. She caught its tip in her mouth, licking the edges of its hole. It spurted wildly, and she expertly chugged down its seed, spilling not one drop of its copious load. She let it go, kissed it and returned to the conversation. “It's been too long since I did anything like...like this. First I was dead, and then a robot. This is the first time I've felt alive for ages.” She remembered Feferi's post-mortem state, and added, “Sorry. I know you...”

“It's okay,” Feferi said. “They make me feel alive too. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't have a whale of a time.”

Another set of tentacles converged on Aradia. The one she'd spat out before it had finished insistently poked at her cheek. “Looks like this one wants some more attention.”

“I'll leave you to it.”

Another tentacle pushed its way between Aradia's labia. She went rigid as it entered her, then relaxed, cooing in delight as it wriggled its way up into her soaking tunnel. Another speared her arsehole, and one returned to her breasts. She kept rubbing the ones in her hands. Feferi turned away, listening to Aradia's squeals and moans. Behind her, Aradia opened her mouth and invited another in, muffling herself once more.

Further away, Nepeta's play-fight with the tentacles had turned into a play-brawl. A fearsome array of claws, spines, teeth and spurs bristled in front of her. They were the weapons of the Gods, capable of shredding even the toughest troll's flesh to ribbons, but they played with Nepeta like she was a porcelain doll. Her clothes were torn in a dozen places, but the scratches the tentacles had inflicted on her were the most superficial of the superficial. Only the freshest one was bleeding: a long cut across her cheek. Nepeta reached up and smeared the blood across her face like green war-paint. Even if she'd been able to avoid the injuries, she wouldn't have wanted to. They kicked her atavistic instincts into gear, made her blood fizz and her sinews tighten. Her pupils were contracted down to little pinpricks, utterly focused on her enemy.

Feferi glided up alongside Nepeta. She was just in time to see a tentacle with a scythe-like edge take a vicious (but exquisitely calculated) swing at her. Nepeta dodged backwards, rocking on her heels. She swung her nails at the tendril, even though she had absolutely no hope of harming it.

“They know what you like,” Feferi said.

Nepeta jumped around. She'd been so focussed on her combat that even her hunter's senses hadn't picked up Feferi's approach. She came out of her martial trance and beamed at Feferi.

“Hiya Feffy! These things are purrfect sparring partners. They remind me of wrestling with Pounce back on Alternia.”

The collar of Nepeta's shirt had been sliced wide open, and now the garment hung rakishly off one shoulder. One cup of her bra was exposed. Nepeta's boobs weren't very big, but Feferi could see the outline of a stiffened nipple through the fabric of her underwear. “You know,” said Feferi, “They're going to want more than just to fight.”

Nepeta pouted. “I know! I'm nyot that innocent. Besides, I'm looking furward to it.” She cocked her head. “The others sound like they're having fun!”

Without warning, a scalpel-sharp claw came swooping down and snicked neatly through her bra-strap. The flimsy material fell away, exposing Nepeta's petite breast. “Hey!” she shrieked. “No fair, I was distracted!” She turned back to the fight, but the Gods had tired of their game. Two normal tendrils sneaked up behind her and coiled around her wrists, hoisting up her arms. She strained against them, kicking out her legs. Two more tentacles with ciliated tips rose up. One slipped into the sleeve on the undamaged side of her shirt; the other just ducked under her bare arm. They insinuated themselves into her armpits, where the cilia began to madly writhe. Nepeta yowled with laughter. Being tickled was the last thing she'd expected, but it was most effective at removing her ability to put up a fight. She thrashed and twisted, desperately trying to to get the tentacles from out under her arms.

“Ahahahahahaha! S-stop!” she cried. “Aheeheheheheh, stop! I'll do whatever you want!” Beads of sweat began to gather on her forehead, and tears in the corners of her eyes. The tentacles tickled her until she was gasping for breath and on the verge of fainting, then they dropped her to the ground. She landed softly on all fours, where they pinned her arms and legs. She looked up groggily and tried to stop her head from spinning.

With her keen eyes, Nepeta could see further into the mists than most. Shreds and swirls of fog obscured something huge, but there was a suggestion of fangs and fur rather than the usual scales and slime. Nepeta presumed it was the one controlling the be-weaponed tentacles. It was thoughtfully rubbing the edge of a claw against the back of her neck, drawing a little more blood. It hooked its claw underneath her shirt collar and dragged it down to her butt in one sharp swipe. Her shirt was sliced neatly in two and fell open. Her undamaged sleeve stayed hanging off her arm; the tentacles quickly picked it apart, then yanked her bra free. More claws slashed away her trousers and panties. She felt cool air blow across her nethers. She gasped and wiggled her butt, stretching as languorously as the tentacles would allow her to. Purring, she said:

“Come on, Mr. God. Come and furck me.”

The tentacles that boiled out of the mists offered further proof that the God attending to Nepeta was one of the land rather than the sea. They were clearly gentacles, but unlike the nondescript rounded phalluses that had penetrated Nepeta's companions, these were tipped with the cocks of the animals that she'd alternately cavorted with and hunted back on Alternia. There were knotted hunthound penises and spiny ones belonging to twin-mouthed leos. There were the huge flared dicks of hoofbeasts and the thin-tipped but almost as huge pizzles of musclebeasts. And there were stranger ones too: the thin, ridged cones of dragons and the split shafts of the giant desert lizards. Nepeta's eyes shone as she took in the sight of them all.

Feferi was a little concerned for her team-mate. The dongs about to ravish Nepeta were very large and, muscular though she was, she was very small. Sometimes, size counted. Feferi had her chair lower her down to Nepeta's side.

“Do you still want to do this?” she asked. “I can have them send some smaller ones first...”

“No way,” Nepeta said. She licked her lips. “I want them all!”

“Sure you're ready?” Feferi reached back and ran her fingers between Nepeta's thighs. The warmth there was incredible. Nepeta groaned and pressed her hips back against Feferi. Feferi pulled her hand away. It came back stained green. She looked over at Nepeta. Various blushes were spreading all over the cat-girl's lithe body. Her lips were parted, and there was a sheen of sweat on her that wasn't just from her earlier exertions. “I guess you are,” Feferi concluded. She smiled, moved away and waited for the show to begin.

The felid and canid cocks were the first into the fray. The tentacle bearing the cat penis zipped beneath Nepeta and curved back on itself. It pressed its pointed tip to the entrance of her vagina, then thrust its way in. It bottomed out against her genebladder, bumping it hard enough to cause a tiny dribble of green fluid to leak out. The tentacle pulled back, and Nepeta yowled. Its backward facing spines raked her clenched walls. There was pain, but not as much as she'd expected. It was like the scratches from the God's claws. It made her blood race and gave the mating a kind of reality that wouldn't have been there otherwise.

Nepeta opened her mouth and let the dog-themed tentacle slip between her lips. It pushed into her throat and she coughed a little. It pulled back, went in a little more. She slurped her tongue around its shaft. It tasted good. Salty. The tentacle took that as an invitation, and shoved itself in up to the point where hunthound cock became normal tentacle. Nepeta choked again, unprepared for the invasion. She hadn't breathed in enough, and now the tentacle was blocking her airway. She tried to pull back and take a gulp of air, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and found that the phallus' knot had swollen up behind her teeth. It was stuck fast in her mouth, the tip deep in her throat. “Mmph!” she squealed. She squirmed and began to panic. She already felt a little faint, and knew that she was merely subsisting on the few trickles of oxygen she could suck in through her nose.

The tentacle didn't care. It had only one way to go: forward, into the clutching embrace of her throat. Nepeta went rigid as it forced itself into her protein chute. The knot went straight to the back of her mouth, blocking off her throat completely. Her diaphragm strained, desperately trying to push out her lungful of stale breath, but nothing happened. The tentacle pulled back and started fucking her throat fast and hard. The one in her pussy did the same, and she rocked between the two. Her sight blurred. She felt dizzy, and couldn't keep her head up. Darkness crept into the edges of her vision. Just when she thought she was about to black out, the canid cock pulled back as hard as it could, the knot straining against her teeth. She took a shuddering gasp and, knowing that her lungs were refilled, the tentacle plunged itself straight back in. The tentacles kept on like that, constantly using her with just the barest consideration given to her comfort. Just like the beasts of Alternia, if they'd caught her out in the wild.

Nepeta lost track of time. At one point she felt a jolt of pleasure emanate from her pussy and tear through her body. She slumped forward, shuddering in climax. The tentacles steadied her and kept on fucking her all the way through it.

She came two more times in quick succession. She'd gotten entirely used to the cat-cock's barbs, and she knew that whatever went in after it would feel unpleasantly smooth. Even the prick in her throat was beginning to feel natural. She learned how to time her breaths to the exact second that the tentacle pulled back. Her chest still felt uncomfortably tight, but she wasn't in any danger of asphyxiating, save for when her orgasms made her moan out her reserves.

Once she'd gotten used to the brutal throatfucking, Nepeta started to lap at the hunthound penis. She found it difficult to move her tongue around the tentacle's bulk, but she managed a couple of swirls. The tentacle shuddered and forced itself down her gullet with ever-greater vigour. Nepeta kept licking. The tentacle twitched once and disgorged its goopy load down her throat. The stream of cum settled into her stomach. She sighed in satisfaction.

The shaft of the cock went limp. It drooped over Nepeta's tongue, leaving just its tip hanging at the back of her mouth. Her throat felt raw and abused, but she was able to breath normally. Nepeta tried to take her lips off the tentacle, but its knot was still as hard and swollen as ever. She opened her mouth until her jaw muscles creaked, but her teeth still locked her to it. And unless she was mistaken, she could feel blood or whatever it was the Gods had flowing back into the prick, firming it up again. She let her mouth close around the tentacle, resigned to having her throat used, at least for the mean time.

The cat phallus in Nepeta's pussy came. It flooded her tunnel just as her throat had been. The feline mockery pulled itself out. Its spines scoured her walls in one last bestial farewell, and she yowled a muffled yowl. Cum leaked out from between her slippery labia, glutinously dripping to the ground below her.

Nepeta got a few moments rest, but needed little more. Her sturdy body had borne up well against the Beast God's assault. She was ready for more, in more ways than one. Her loins still tingled with desire.

The next tentacle to go for her was the effigy of a musclebeast's cock. It approached the same way the cat prick had, snaking beneath her body and curving around. It pressed itself between her slit and rubbed its immense length up and down. Nepeta moaned into her fleshy gag; she could feel her clitoris crushed against her new mate's bulk. Her legs trembled as the tentacle covered itself in her juices and the leavings of its predecessor.

The meaty rod between her privates stopped moving, and Nepeta braced herself to take it. But the pussy-reaming she'd been expecting didn't happen. Instead, the pizzle lifted itself from between her torrid lips and moved up. Nepeta found she'd had good reason to brace herself.

“MMMMMPPPPHHHHHHGGGGG!” A foot or more of prime (if imitation) musclebeast stampeded into Nepeta's rectum. She finished her howl, then blacked out. When she came to a few moments later, she assumed that the pain had knocked her out. But what she'd felt had been no worse than the barbs in her pussy. It had been the fear of agony that had overcome her. She dropped her head and looked beneath herself, half-expecting to see blood fountaining from her ruined lower body, but everything was perfectly intact.

One cock of that size she might have survived by fluke. But then the hoofbeast prick went over her head and down to her hindquarters. It buried itself full length in her wet hole. Nepeta screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, but this one was even easier to take. She cracked open one eye and squinted down the length of her body again. There she was, thoroughly impaled on accurate replicas of some of the largest cocks her world had to offer, with absolutely no harm done and only the tiniest inkling of pain. If Nepeta had needed any reminders that the laws of this place were different from those of baseline reality, she needed them no longer.

Nepeta felt the huge cocks pulling back. Her holes closed up behind them, but they shoved themselves back in with next to no resistance. Nepeta's whole body rocked under their force. The hoofbeast tentacle seemed to take particular pleasure in slipping itself all the way out of her, then slowly squeezing in again. Nepeta had no complaints. Her clit ground against the tentacle's huge, flared head each time, making it pulse its messages of pleasure into her brain.

The hoof and musclebeast dongs kept pounding her until she came. She squeezed her thighs together and screamed. The vibrations from her throat reawakened the quiescent cock in her mouth. Through an orgasmic haze she felt it stiffen and twitch. It pressed up against the back of her throat. Nepeta got control of herself just in time to take a breath, then the canid cock filled her throat again.

Nepeta bounced between the three tentacles. She moaned, mewled and let the glorious feelings emanating from her pussy and arse overcome her. The cocks in her holes were ploughing her with bruising force, but there was nothing but pleasure. The walls of her pussy were rippling around the hoofbeast tentacle. Out of all of them, it seemed to be enjoying her the most. She could feel hot wetness trickling down her legs, and couldn't tell whether it was pre-cum or her own moisture. She looked back and saw green mingled with strands of shining white. Both, then.

The green was washed away in a tidal wave of pseudo-equine seed as the tentacle orgasmed. It filled what little space there was in her pussy and continued to pump. The excess squirted out around it, coating Nepeta's thighs. With a series of obscene sucking, squishing noises, the tentacle withdrew itself from her cunt and wobbled away into the mist.

The musclebeast pizzle gave her arsehole the same treatment. Nepeta moaned. She felt so full, like she'd had a nice hot meal. To add to the effect, the canine prick shot another load into her stomach. The musclebeast penis withdrew and joined its companion in the fog.

The tentacles fell quiet for a while. Nepeta could still see a mass of them writhing ahead of her, and hoped that some would come and replace the ones that had left. The hunthound penis in her mouth was softening too, this time with its knot. It finally deflated enough to slip out of her mouth. Nepeta wasn't entirely sorry to see it go. It had been an extremely demanding lover.

The dragon cock was next. It was ridged and curved and it touched every one of Nepeta's most sensitive nerve clusters on it way into her vagina. She came after one thrust, screeching like a one of the beasts she so admired in heat. She collapsed on her elbows and raised her arse. “Oh god!” she screamed. “It's so good! Please, more!”

There was an answering roar from the mist. The bifurcated hemipenis of...something lanced down and lodged one of its shafts in her arse. The other squeezed into her vagina alongside the dragon, pushing the latter's ridges hard against her walls. They fucked her together, and Nepeta wasn't silent for a moment of it.

From her wriggling perch, Feferi watched her cat-troll friend take cock after bestial cock. Even knowing about the tweaks her masters had made to this particular reality, she was still astounded at the ease with which Nepeta's petite body handled the onslaught. Feferi smiled at her little comrade's bravery and moved on, casting one look back just in time to see Nepeta practically unhinge her jaw and swallow another hoofbeast prick into her bulging throat.

Feferi's own need was becoming very urgent. Her tentacle chair kept writhing beneath her loins, but the ecstasy that Nepeta was enjoying was off limits to her until she inculcated the last and possibly the most reluctant member of their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more written down and in the process of being edited, still more to come. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya stood alone, feeling slightly queasy at the whole sordid affair. A cluster of tentacles were following her, and she occasionally looked over and grimaced at them. The others might be enjoying the attentions of their vile lovers, but these slimy grey things were most certainly not for her.

Kanaya watched Feferi step out of her tentacular throne and walk over. Here at least was a pleasant sight amid the dismal surroundings. Kanaya had often idly wondered what it would be like to hold that soft yet powerful body against hers, to massage those big, wonderful breasts, to hunker down and...

“Not joining in?” Feferi's voice took Kanaya out of her mini-reverie.

“I'm sure they're most enjoyable if you have the right sort of mind-set,” Kanaya replied. “But they don't really do it for me.”

“What's wrong?”

“They're so...phallic. And slimy.”

“We used to sleep in slime every day! Well, night for you.”

“Yes, but this is the wrong sort of slime.” It was a lame excuse and Kanaya knew it.

“Are you sure you're not just nervous?” Feferi asked. “They're not all cocks! Did you see the ones Terezi had on her vestigial lactorgans?”

“Well, yes.” And you thought about how they'd feel somewhere else, didn't you? her treacherous subconscious reminded her. “Look, it's the whole, umm. You know what my symbol means, don't you?”

“Yeah. But you shouldn't let that stop you. You could have a lot of fun if you'd just-” Feferi stepped forward and put her hand on Kanaya's shoulder, trailing it down her arm “-relax. I can help you!” she concluded brightly.

“I'm not sure.”

Feferi used the index finger of her other hand to trace a slow, weaving path down Kanaya's back, stopping just above the point where thing turned from friendly to intimate. She took another little step forward. Her nipples bushed against Kanaya's blouse. Kanaya swallowed. Feferi's nakedness had been almost driven out of her mind until now. Feferi took her hand of Kanaya's arm and moved it to her waist. “Still not sure?”

“I-I might be a little surer.”

“Do you like me, Kanaya?”

“Of course I like you, you're...”

“I like you too, fussyfangs! I want to do nice things for you. Or let you do them to me. Come on, don't be a cold fish. What do you want?”

Kanaya closed her eyes and took a shuddery breath. “I want to touch your breasts,” she said.

“Good start! Go on, then.”

Kanaya would have pinched herself to find out if she was dreaming, but of course, she was. But this was not a chance to be passed up under any circumstances. She reached up and rather clumsily grasped Feferi's tits. She kneaded the soft flesh beneath her fingers. Feferi cooed. “They're wonderful,” Kanaya murmured.

“Thank you!” Feferi said, genuinely flattered. “Rub my nipples?”

Kanaya gripped one of Feferi's big, dark, purple nipples and gently squeezed. She circled her forefinger around the areola of the other. Feferi moaned. “Mmm, that's good,” she said. She pressed herself against Kanaya and kissed her neck. She groped Kanaya's crotch through her skirt.

“Ahh, Condessca!” Kanaya groaned.

“Condessca? I haven't heard that title in a long while. You go formal when you're excited, hmm?”

“I suppose I do.”

“I was expecting there to be loads of salty language hidden behind that prim exterior. What would you say if I did this?” Feferi slowly dragged her fingers over Kanaya's mound, finishing with a little flick in the general area of her clit.

“Your Imperiousness!”

Feferi rubbed harder, and felt moisture seeping through the fabric beneath her fingers. Kanaya clutched at Feferi's back, leaning into her. “Majesty!” she cried.

Feferi popped the fastenings on Kanaya's skirt and tore it off. She dispensed with foreplay and dipped her whole hand into Kanaya's soaking panties.

“Nnnnoble-ahh-noble seadweller!”

“I'm going to get you to swear!” Feferi sang. Her thumb brushed Kanaya's clitoris. She wriggled her fingers into Kanaya's opening and rocked her digits back and forth. It was too much for Kanaya. “Ohhh, fuck!” she said, and Feferi broke into delighted giggles.

“Hahaha, I knew you had a dirty mouth,” she said. She rubbed harder. Kanaya swore a couple more times, then dissolved into incomprehensible squeals. She pushed her pussy hard against Feferi's hand, her hips bucking. Feferi watched her closely. She watched Kanaya's breathing, the green flush in her face, the sweat beading on her brow and in the valley of her breasts. When everything indicated that Kanaya was nearing her critical moment, Feferi took her hand away. Kanaya tried to pull it back, but Feferi's arm wouldn't budge an inch.

“Wanna come?” Feferi whispered. Kanaya nodded, her eyes pleading. Feferi gestured upwards, and a tentacle swung down. It was broad, flat and covered in bumps and ridges. “Then you have to use this. It'll only rub, I promise. It'll be betta than my fingers, too.”

Kanaya took off her panties. “Good girl!” Feferi bubbled. “Ready?”

“As I can be.”

Feferi tapped the tentacle. It zipped between Kanaya's legs and covered her vulva. It pulled back, then pushed forward, rippling over Kanaya's folds. Little jolts of pleasure zapped her nerves. Her legs buckled. Feferi held her up and lowered her head to Kanaya's tits. She wrapped her lips around a hard nipple and sucked it in, drawing in Kanaya's areola too.

Kanaya gritted her teeth and held one of Feferi's horns. She clutched the tentacle to her quim with her other hand. She hadn't thought such pleasure possible. The flat tentacle was sending furnace heat blazing through her body. Her limbs felt like lead; all her resources were focussed on the tiny patch of flesh between her legs. She couldn't contain herself. She came noisily, screaming and squirting. Her juices splashed out around the tentacle. Her convulsing pussy sent her into paroxysms. She slumped over Feferi, panting.

“More?” Feferi said once Kanaya had recovered.

“Please.”

“Then try these for me.”

More tentacles appeared. One had a wider end than most and was equipped with an opening that was decidedly yonic. The other was tiny, tipped with a clear, jellyfish-like cup that dangled myriad hairlike tendrils.

The tongue-thing between Kanaya's thighs had licked away all of Kanaya's reluctance. “Let me have them,” she said. Feferi nodded. The cupped tendril darted beneath the tentatongue. Kanaya felt her clitoris sucked from beneath its hood and into the cup. She screamed as the little hairs she'd seen roved across her bud, dancing on the fine line between intense and painful. The flat tentacle started moving again. She tried to resist. She wanted to draw her pleasure out this time, but the end of this session promised to be as explosive as the first.

The other tentacle waved its tip in Kanaya's face. She knew how to deal with this one. She stuck out her tongue and licked down the tentacle's slit. There were traces of something sweet and alluring clinging to its edges. Kanaya pushed her tongue in deeper. The insides of the tenacle were covered in strange little nodules that seemed to grasp at her tongue. With some effort, she wiggled her tongue around. The femtacle shivered and gushed a concentrated burst of sweetness. Kanaya eagerly lapped it up.

Feferi kept sucking at Kanaya's nipple. She augmented her licks with a cupped tentacle of the same type that had enveloped Terezi's breasts. This one didn't deploy the sensitizing agent like before, but it's tongues slopping over her flesh were enough to make Kanaya moan into the pussy-tentacle.

There was something very regular about the way the tentacle between Kanaya's legs moved. The bulb on her clitoris wasn't doing anything either. It was getting boring. Then she realised. The tentacle was moving in time with her tongue. When she lapped at the imitation of female genitalia in front of her, the tentacle did exactly the same. True to Feferi's word, it didn't penetrate her, but it slithered over the outside of her vagina with as much accuracy as it could manage.

There was a little bulge of flesh at the top of the tentacle's tip. It looked very suggestive. Kanaya gave it a lick, and gasped as the fronds latched on to her clit moved in exactly the same way. She gave the tentacle's bud a few more licks, moaning each time. The feeling reminded her very much of the sense-sharing bands she'd had back on Alternia. They'd let their wearers feel what their partners were feeling. Once you'd gotten over the oddity of feeling your own tongue in your pussy, they'd made for some incredibly erotic lovemaking. This was like that, but with an actual physical component rather than exquisitely bioengineered nerve stimulation. Kanaya liked it. It was almost like she could reach her own crotch with her mouth. She dug her tongue deep into the tentacle's hole hole and licked up every ounce of sweet syrup within. The tentacle on her mound responded just as vigorously.

Kanaya regretted her earlier squeamishness. She was doing something she liked to the tentacle cunt. He tongue went in, curved up, then slipped out still tensed to jab at its clit. The tentacles below could do the latter, much to her enjoyment, but without her permission to penetrate the wonderful prelude was limited to a kind of half-hearted circling around the edges of her opening. It wasn't nearly enough. She tapped Feferi's shoulder. Feferi unlatched from Kanaya's nipple and looked up. “Mmm?”

“Could you,” said Kanaya, “could you make this thing go uh, inside?”

“Sure, if that's what you want.” Feferi tapped the flat tentacle and said, “Do as she says.”

Kanaya dipped an experimental tongue tip into the pseudovagina. The tentacle did the same to her real one. “Ohhh, thank you, Feferi,” she said.

“No problem.” She turned back to Kanaya's nipple.

With the tentacle's ribbed surfaces free to roam over every inch of her pussy, Kanaya directed it to bring her to ever greater heights of pleasure. She slurped ceaselessly, jabbing her tongue deep into the centre of the tentacle at her mouth. She felt its walls clench around her tongue just as her own did to the tentacle below. She kept going, finding new ways to mold her tongue and stroke the wet flesh. Her licks grew more erratic as she reached her final plateau, but there was no stopping, no going back. She crested the last stage and tumbled into climactic oblivion, with just a short, sharp scream to mark her rapture.

When it was over, Kanaya was a little shaky. There was a kind of buzzing throughout her whole body. But she wanted that pleasure again. She returned her mouth to the pussy-tentacle, which waited patiently for its own orgasm. This time though, Kanaya was less absorbed in the novelty, and something in the corner of her eye distracted her. She looked off to her left.

Vriska and Terezi were still being bounced up and down the vast tentacle between them. Their mouths were open in sheer bliss. Kanaya could imagine their moans, but the mists of the dreambubble had a curiously muffling quality. No sound filtered over to her. She wished she could hear; she wanted to know what Vriska sounded like in the throes of passion. She imagined throwing off the tentacles attending to her, pushing Feferi aside and striding over there. She'd tear down the coils binding Vriska and take her in all the ways she'd ever fantasized about taking her.

Feferi noticed that the things against Kanaya's privates had slowed to a crawl, mirroring Kanaya's lacklustre laps. She looked up and followed Kanaya's dreamy gaze over to the greenblood's desired matemesis, or kisprit, or whatever the heck their deal was. She felt a twinge of irritation. She needed Kanaya to finish off the pussy-tentacle. Distractions were not what she needed. It was, however, a ready made incentive.

"Hey, Kanaya," she said.

"Mmm?" Kanaya replied, almost too hypnotised by Vriska's near-O-face to hear Feferi.

"Want to go over and say hi?"

"Mmm...r-really!? I could?"

"Sure, and a lot more. Just one thing," she wheedled.

"What?"

Feferi pointed at the tentacle still hovering patiently in front of Kanaya's mouth. “Make her come."

"It can come?" Kanaya asked.

"The male ones can, can't they? Why should she be any different? And believe me, she wants to come bad.” Feferi wasn't sure whether she was talking about herself or the tentacle in that last sentence.

"Alright," said Kanaya. "I'll try." She returned her mouth to the tentacle's slit.

Spurred on by the idea of doing the same to Vriska, Kanaya slurped at the tentacle with every ounce of skill she could bring to bear. Her tongue flickered from fold to fold, giving the god no chance to get accustomed to her licks. She briefly sucked the thing's clit, and it writhed madly, almost shaking itself loose. Kanaya wasn't going to let it go that easily. She grabbed it, held it hard and plunged her tongue deep into its hole.

The tentacles around Vriska's pussy kept up their reciprocal attentions. Kanaya moaned into the one she was pleasuring. She was bringing herself off with her diligent licking as much as she was the god. Her legs were trembling again. It was getting hard to focus. Her mind was slipping off to her erogenous bits. She could feel Feferi's lips at her nipple, the cup pulsing around her other breast, her clit trapped in the forest of cilia and, above all, the squirming, swirling tongue between her labia. She dissolved into those sensations and bent over Feferi as she lost herself.

When she recovered, her mouth tasted sweet. Her lips were sticky. The pussy-tentacle weaved before her eyes. It looked as unsteady as she felt. It was oozing a steady stream of its sugary nectar.

"Did I do it?" Kanaya asked.

Feferi stood up. "You did! Well done. So, do you want your reward now?"

Kanaya glanced over at Vriska. Politely she said, "That was its own reward, I'm sure. But yes, if I could."

"Go to her," said Feferi. "The Gods will take care of everything."

Kanaya took a tottering step forward. The appendages attached to her disengaged themselves and wriggled off. Feferi watched her go, then turned to her tentacle throne. "Well," she said, "does that count?"

Her chair exploded. Dozens of tentacles surged out and enveloped her. She spread her arms wide and embraced them. They seized her, spread her legs, thrust themselves into ready holes. The last words from Feferi's lips before a dripping phallus forced itself between them were, "Oh Gods yes! Finally!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more chapters still to come. Follow me on geistygeist.tumblr.com for up to the minute (week) updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanaya's steps grew hesitant as she came closer to the huge shaft that Vriska and Terezi were still tied to. She wondered if it could be a trick. Mightn't the tentacles just grab her and add her to the living cocksleeve wrapped around that gargantuan thing? The scourge sisters seemed to be enjoying it if their cries were anything to go by, but Kanaya wanted to stay in control.

She needn't have worried. On her approach, the tendril around Vriska stopped rubbing her against the shaft. The tentacles between her legs pulled themselves free. Vriska noticed their absence.

"Heeeeeeeey!" she whined. "I was almost there again."

"Perhaps I can help?" Kanaya said.

Vriska turned her head. "Oh, hey, my faithful moirail. You can help by getting me down from here."

"I think that can be done."

The tendril cocooning Vriska unwound itself and let her go, but before she could go anywhere, tentacles once again grasped her wrists and ankles. They pulled her to the ground, holding her face up and spreadeagled. "What is this!?" Vriska demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Moirails should help each other out, don't you think?" said Kanaya. She stepped over Vriska, putting her feet either side of her head. She crouched down and brought her engorged cunt into contact with Vriska's mouth.

"Aaagh, noooooooo, sto-mmmff!" Vriska's protests were cut off as Kanaya's soaking lips smothered her. A few drops of Kanaya's green juice dribbled into her mouth. She spluttered, outraged and disgusted.

Kanaya knew that Vriska would consider biting soon. She decided to show her what a bad idea that would be. Bending over, she brought her head down between Vriska's thighs. Her blueberry clitoris was erect, peeking out from beneath its hood. Kanaya gently peeled that thin cover back the rest of the way. Ever so carefully she scraped the edge of one of her needle-sharp canines over Vriska's button, making her shudder. Kanaya assumed she'd taken the warning to heart.

That was the stick. Now for the orangeroot. Kanaya dipped her head a little further and stuck out her tongue, slowly circling the sides of Vriska's hole. It leaked tentacle cum, but that was alright. Nothing could turn her off her dear Vriska. She just wanted to bury her face in her would-be matesprit's nook and suck and lick and nibble until she ran out of breath, but if she wanted Vriska to do the same, she would need to be clever. She needed to tease her into it. So Kanaya carefully manoeuvred her tongue around Vriska's slit, lightly touching places that were sensitive, but not too sensitive. She went from Vriska's outer lips, to the spot between her urethra and her opening, to the point where her clit joined the rest of her mound. Vriska's hips twitched restlessly, as though she was trying to trick Kanaya into tending to more pleasurable areas.

After a minute or so of that torment, Kanaya felt something slither across her pussy. She smiled victoriously, and rewarded Vriska with one big lick from hole to clitoris. Vriska did the same, then repeated it. She kept it up, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Kanaya, who groaned and plunged her fingers deep into Vriska's tunnel. She could feel Vriska's walls contracting around them. She was loose enough to take a third digit, so Kanaya added one and began to vigorously fingerbang her partner. Her tongue curled around Vriska's bud. She licked and sucked at it, drawing it into her mouth so that her tongue could swish over it again and again. A few seconds of that were all it took for her to feel vibrations in her own muff. Vriska was screaming into her pussy, and it felt amazing. She moaned herself and gave Vriska's clit a few extra-hard licks.

Vriska kept licking, nibbling, tongue-fucking, anything to keep Kanaya doing what she was doing. If she'd known the flush-starved bitch could have made her feel this good, she might have gotten with her a lot sooner. That tongue, those lips, they were magical. She stuck her tongue deep into Kanaya's vagina, flicking it up and down between Kanaya's walls. It was what she wanted Kanaya to do next. She wondered if she'd take the hint.

Kanaya did. Her fingers came out of Vriska's hole, trailing cum and azure juices. Her tongue replaced her digits, and she started to lap with far greater skill than Vriska could ever hope to manage. That was alright though; the muffled shrieks of delight issuing from beneath her were just as satisfying, emotionally as well as physically.

Vriska knew she was being outpaced. There was an incredible heat and an unbearable tension building below. Everything Kanaya did stoked her up further. Her legs strained against the tentacles; she wanted to clamp her thighs around Kanaya's head, pull her in and just hold her there until she made her come. She couldn't overcome the Gods, though, so she remained at Kanaya's mercy.

Luckily for her, Kanaya was eminently merciful. She selflessly gave Vriska every inch of her tongue and played the caring matesprit even after Vriska's pleasure got the better of her, leaving her efforts slow and lazy. Kanaya laid lick after lick upon her mound, until at last she succumbed, howling and rocking from side to side as she ascended into nirvana.

As Vriska climaxed, Kanaya shifted her position. When she opened her eyes, it was to see Kanaya smiling down at her.

"Enjoy... mmm... that, my darling?"

"Maybe. Don't call me your darling, though. Did you learn that off the humans?"

Kanaya didn't reply. She looked like she concentrating very hard. Vriska could feel something warm and wet against her thigh. "Are you humping my leg?"

"Haah-yes."

"You want to make out while you do?"

Kanaya answered without words, but still using her mouth. The softness of her lips and the moistness of her tongue surprised Vriska. The kiss was worlds away from the sensuous brutality of the Gods. Kanaya neither inflicted pleasure nor took it. She shared it. Vriska had suggested the kiss mostly for Kanaya's sake, as a reward for her orgasm, but she found herself swept away. She could taste herself, tentacle cum, and in a strange, nebulous way, Kanaya too. She closed her eyes and savoured it.

They stayed that way until Kanaya broke the kiss with a moan. She shuddered, and Vriska felt a gush of hot fluid on her leg. Kanaya slumped across her, and she felt the warmth of her breasts and the rise and fall of her chest.

"Thank you," Kanaya whispered.

"For what?" Vriska said. "I didn't even make you come." She paused briefly. "I could try again."

Kanaya lifted her head and looked into Vriska's eyes. "You would?"

"Yeah, sure. Not like I was doing anything else. Take a seat, fussyfangs."

Kanaya kissed Vriska, then pulled herself up. She straddled Vriska's face and, once again, Vriska pushed her tongue between Kanaya's folds. She sighed and began to climb the long ladder towards bliss again.

***

Bliss, thought Feferi, just before she came. She shouted muted oaths of her eternal adoration for the Gods, though they came out as garbled nonsense around the tentacle blocking her mouth. She meant every word; the Gods had pulled out all the stops for her. Exquisitely textured tentacles pumped into her arse and pussy, preventing her from going without pleasure through millisecond-timed thrusts. 

Two thin tendrils were coiled around her tits, squeezing them into bulging, stiff-tipped cones. Their ends flicked over her nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure flew through her whenever the tendrils made contact. Where they held her there was a slow, pulsing sense of warmth. Feferi thought of the stinging cells of an anemone. Maybe she was being stung, but the injected chemicals were for pleasure rather than pain.

One of the tendrils withdrew, and her theory was borne out. It had left a fetching purple spiral around her breast. A fresh one coiled itself around her boob and the pleasure was redoubled. Fresh tendril, fresh stinging cells, fresh chemicals. Feferi questioned it no longer. She merely sat back and enjoyed it.

Now she knew why the two tendrils that had her clitoris trapped between them felt so good. They rubbed and twisted her bud, filling it with the same delicious pulsing she felt in her breasts, only far, far more intense. It was irresistible, but she wasn't trying to resist anyway.

***

Nepeta stumbled, and almost fell. Her legs didn't feel quite right. There was a distinct sense of emptiness between them. Her thighs were streaked in slippery stuff from both herself and the Beast God. It had fucked her over and over, treating her to an infinite variety of cocks in infinite combinations, until at last even its divine strength had failed against her extreme stamina. The tentacles had given her one last gentle fucking as a farewell, and then left her splayed out on the ground with a belly full of seed and more of it leaking from her holes. She'd been supremely satisfied, the proverbial cat that got the cream. For a given definition of cream at least.

After a while, Nepeta recovered and became bored with lying around in the pool of fluids that had formed under her. She stood up and wobbled off, her goal finding the architect of her pleasure and showing her thanks.

A minute of searching later amd Nepeta found her. She sneaked up behind Feferi, gingerly stepping over the tentacles that surrounded her. When she was close enough, she crouched down and pulled the other troll into a rib-crushing hug.

"Fef-e-ri!" she sang. "This is so fun! I tired my God out. Can I purrlay with you?"

Feferi released the tentacle in her mouth. "Of course! I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Yay!" Nepeta snuggled up against Feferi's back. She buried her face in the silky black mass of Feferi's hair and purred. "You're warm," she murmured.

"I'm-ahh-excited," Feferi told her.

Nepeta ran her hand across Feferi's chest. She squeezed one of Feferi's hard nipples and giggled. "I can tell. Mmm, I wish I had these," she said, burying her fingers in Feferi's titflesh.

"Nipples?" asked Feferi. "Unless those things poking me in the back are something else, I think you do."

"No, silly! Nice big boobies, like yours."

"Oh, I see." Feferi reached back and slipped her hand in between her back and Nepeta's stomach. She ran her palm over the tight ridges of muscle Nepeta had there. "Well I wish I had a stomach like yours."

Nepeta pouted. "Huh, its only like that 'cause I'm so scrawny."

"I think you're very pretty."

"Aww, Fefuri." Nepeta kissed her companion's cheek and hugged her tightly again. She held Feferi for a few minutes and massaged her breasts. Nepeta's hands squeezed the stinger tendrils against Feferi's skin, sending bursts of heat through her body. They rippled through her and mingled with the swelling pleasure coming from her tentacle-filled insides. She gasped and moaned her way through another orgasm with Nepeta urging her on.

Nepeta pulled her hands away from Feferi's breasts suddenly. They felt warm and tingly, and she was slightly worried about the green blotches that had spread across her palms. She asked Feferi about it, who then explained the stingers to her

"But it doesn't hurt. It feels good!"

"Yes, that's how they work," Feferi said. "It might itch a bit when the stuff wears off."

"Have you tried one in your nook?"

Feferi smiled at Nepeta's bluntness. "I've got two on my clit right now. Why do you think I came so quickly?"

Nepeta looked down over Feferi's shoulder at the squirming mass between her legs. "Ooh, I bet that feels amazing. But I meant inside. All the way."

"I don't know. I haven't tried."

"Can I?"

"Sure! Give them some room."

Nepeta raised herself up into a squatting position, her knees apart and her hands supporting herself on Feferi's shoulders. "Make them wrap it around a big one," she said.

"Good idea." Feferi called up one of the thicker phallic tentacles and summoned a stinger to spiral around it. Nepeta watched greedily, then braced herself as the combined member slithered behind her. She felt it questing between her thighs, and then with a speed that made her gasp, it buried itself deep into her hole.

Nepeta mewled. As they came into contact with her walls, thousands upon thousands of cnidocytes sacrificed themselves in the name of her sexual satisfaction. They exploded outwards, thrusting their microscopic barbs through the thin membrane of Nepeta's tunnel. Their chemical payloads surged into her bloodstream. Latching onto her nerve endings, forcing them to report heat and pleasure, to feel everything more intensely. Her walls felt like her sweet spot, and her sweet spot felt like something beyond crude flesh and blood. As the twinned tentacles writhed against it her vision blurred and a scream wrenched itself from her throat. Nepeta bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to get the tentacle to fuck her harder and faster.

Nepeta's nails were digging into Feferi's shoulder quite hard. It was a small price to pay to hear her friend so transported. Nepeta's cries were so cute, and impassioned enough that they made having the stinger inside seem like an extremely attractive prospect. "Do that to me," Feferi whispered.

The Gods obliged. Feferi felt a tendril curl in alongside the one in her vagina. There was a brief moment as the liquid rhapsody flooded into her bloodstream, then everything became wonderful. What chance did Feferi have against the pleasure that came ravening from the deepest parts of her being? It threw her every cell into disarray and yet left them singing the hymn of ecstasy in perfect harmony. She wailed along with the chorus and finished on a coda that left her shaking.

Her breasts felt tight. She looked down and realized that she'd taken hold of them during her climax, forcing the stingers wrapped round them into greater contact with he skin. She could feel Nepeta grinding her crotch into the small of her back, too. "Did you come?" Feferi asked.

"Nyaaaahah! Still-still am!" Nepeta noisily finished her orgasm and fell back, leaving a dribble of green fluid on Feferi. "Ohh, mewow. Are they going to keep doing that?"

"As long as you want. I have an idea, If you're interested."

"Yeah!"

Feferi wheeled around, her eyes flashing. She knocked Nepeta to the ground and pinned her, lacing her fingers between Nepeta's. "Shall we share?" she asked the startled cat-troll.

"Share?" said Nepeta, struggling a little.

"Like so. I'll just perch here." Feferi hunkered down so that her cleft touched Nepeta's, along with the stingers around her clit and the writhing mass of tentacular flesh impaling her. Nepeta gasped as she got her first taste of the stingers on the most sensitive part of her anatomy. The venom took her clitoris and made it swell, amplifying every sensation it received.

"Better make sure we have enough to go around," Feferi said. A bundle of stingers wormed their way in between their pussies. Nepeta's scream rattled Feferi's teeth. She silenced her with a kiss. They fell into one another, becoming united in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ups to my new proof-reader, who'd like to be known as Pond. More chapters of this still to come, follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Terezi felt abandoned. When Kanaya had absconded with Vriska, the Gods had used her to rub the huge tentacle for a little while longer, but it had only come a few more times before vanishing back into the ground. The tentacles had held her up in the air and given her a cursory, apathetic fucking after that. It seemed very much like they were bored of her. They'd dropped her to the ground next to Vriska, who was sharing a passionate and, judging from their screams, very enjoyable fingerfucking with Kanaya. Terezi sneered, more out of envy than anything, before she stepped around them and went exploring.

A few tentacles followed Terezi curiously, but none seemed inclined to do anything to her. The salty, sweaty, green-blue scent of Kanaya and Vriska's lovemaking faded behind her. She caught a faint trace of Nepeta and Feferi in the still air soon after, and had considered going over to them, but the strong smell of pheromones suggested that they were far too busy to entertain her.

Terezi got a whiff of something that made her nose tingle and her mind pulse. Something that stood out like a beacon against the uniform grey landscape. Something red. She stumbled after it, sniffing the air like a beast on the hunt. As she got closer to the source, she heard the wet sounds and the moans of a troll experiencing vast pleasure. Terezi took a deep sniff and built a picture in her head.

Aradia was flat on her back, her neck arched and her horns pushed into the soft ground. Her throat bulged with the bulk of the tentacle that filled it while her tongue protruded out over her lip, swishing ceaselessly around the thick shaft. Further down her body, her legs were raised high up into the air and her feet were squeezed together around a tentacle. Aradia was slowly sliding her soles up and down around it as thinner, slug-like tendrils wound between her toes, keeping her feet supple and slippery with their slime.

The usual array of biological pleasure implements were thrusting in and out of Aradia's holes. Her thighs were streaked with her ruby juices, the smell of which practically made Terezi salivate. She just wanted to get down there and go to town on Aradia's pussy. First, though, the tentacle needed to go, and she had an idea for a position that would be so much more satisfying.

Aradia hadn't noticed Terezi yet, but she made herself known. "Hey."

Aradia's eyes flickered open. She looked around and caught sight of Terezi. She spat out her oral intruder and said, "Oh, hello. Isn't this all wonderful? I never thought I'd feel like this again when I died. Do you know how hard it is to masturbate as a ghost?"

"Uhh..."

"It's very difficult. But I feel so alive now."

"Yeah... listen, can you stand up?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanna do something for you."

"Ooh, I see. These guys-" she indicated the tentacles in her arse and pussy "-aren't going to like it, though."

"They can fuck me instead. I just want to lick you. Please." A hungry edge undercut her voice.

Aradia nodded, and then kicked away the tentacles on her feet. They slunk off, disappointed, or at least as disappointed as the pseudopods of unfathomably powerful alien creatures could be. She stood up and allowed Terezi to dart behind her and kneel down. It was hard for Terezi to keep her excitement in check. She grasped the slippery phalluses in Aradia's holes and pulled them out. They left reluctantly, and a disappointed moan came from above. Terezi took a deep breath and shoved her face between Aradia's buttocks.

Terezi went straight for Aradia's slit. She shoved her tongue between Aradia's parted labia and into her hole. The taste of tentacle cum hit her first, but far more overpowering was the all-consuming flavour of her companion's fluids and inner walls. The deep, overpowering, deliciousness of RED. The colour flared in Terezi's mind with an intensity that she was sure would have blinded her for a second time had it been actual light. She sat back, dazed, and waited for her head to clear.

"Woo," she gasped, "candy pussy."

"Ohhh, now I get it," Aradia giggled before continuing, "your red thing. Well, have as much as you want. That actually felt pretty good."

Terezi didn't respond. She merely tilted her head up a little and stuck her tongue between Aradia's cheeks, seeking out the little puckered hole there. Aradia stiffened as Terezi's tongue wormed its way into her arsehole, even though it had been well loosened by the tentacles. Terezi pulled back and said, "Candy ass too, hehehe"

"Well, make up your mind, and don't forget to repay our excellent hosts. I'm going to start now." Aradia squeezed her tits together, offering them to a tentacle that had been probing around her chest. She opened her mouth and let the one she'd previously forsaken back in.

Terezi shrugged and returned her face to Aradia's hindquarters. The redness of Aradia's cunt was still delicious, and Terezi easily lost herself between her former rival's plump cheeks. Her sensorium flooded with the ruddy glare she loved so much. Above her, Aradia murmured quietly. Terezi didn't care a bit about Aradia's pleasure, but she was having an effect on the other troll all the same. It was certainly a nice respite from the relentless thrusting of the tentacles for Aradia. She had enjoyed being mobbed by them, but she'd been wanting a break.

Terezi kept licking, driving her tongue deep into Aradia's hole. Aradia's juices coated her tastebuds and the sensation of redness swelled behind her eyes until it throbbed. It was almost painful, but enjoyably so, like a euphoric migraine. Terezi held her tongue in place until she could stand no more. She retreated to the more sheltered bay of Aradia's arse, where she rimmed her friend until her mind recovered from the overwhelming sensation. When her colour sense had gone back to almost grey, she went back to eating pussy.

The god or gods that owned the tentacles swarming around the pair had gotten tired of having only one warm hole to sheath themselves in. In deference to Terezi's desires, they avoided Aradia's free orifices, but Terezi's nether region was definitely fair game. Three wriggling members slithered up behind her, but she was too entranced to notice when two touched themselves to her pussy and the spare pressed against her ring. The feeling of them shoving themselves all in at once broke through the ruby barriers around her mind. Terezi winced at the brief flash of pain, but quickly relaxed enough for it to fade. The tentacles gave her a moment, then started to fuck her. Fractal patterns rippled in her sea of red as sexual pleasure and her synaesthesia collided and scattered in the pathways of her brain. She reached up and hugged Aradia's thighs, both supporting and pulling herself in closer.

She's good, thought Aradia, oh fuck, she's good. Terezi's enthusiastic if undirected slurps were having a tremendous effect on her. She loved that Terezi appeared to make no distinction between her arse and pussy. It kept things interesting. One moment she'd be riding Terezi's tongue to her peak, the next it'd be pushing its way into her rectum and providing her with a whole different kind of pleasure. Back and forth it went, back and forth, slipping over skin and muscle and nerve until at last Aradia doubled over, thrusting her butt out into Terezi's face. The tentacle slipped from her mouth and she screamed. Her heaving chest triggered the tentacle sliding between her breasts, and she got a faceful of god seed. Simultaneously, all her vaginal muscles clenched, squirting out rivulets of her own juices.

Terezi caught the bounty right in her mouth. Her mind flared with the brightest red she'd experienced since the fateful day when Vriska had manipulated her into staring into Alternia's sun. Her sensorium went white, then futzed out completely, leaving her floating in darkness with nothing but pleasure to remind her that she was still bound to her body.

She savoured the darkness for a moment, then rebuilt her world with a few sniffs. Her nose reported sweat, Aradia panting above her, and the whiteness of tentacle cum dripping from her own pussy. She wondered if she'd climaxed too, or if the fireworks in her brain had been purely a reaction to Aradia's fluids.

Aradia groaned and straightened up. "I didn't expect you to be so...energetic," she said.

"Heheheheh," Terezi cackled. "You taste too good to eat slowly." She licked her lips clear of the residue clinging to them. "So, second course?"

Aradia reached back and spread her buttocks, letting the musky sent of her glistening mound waft out to tantalize Terezi. "Only if you promise not to chew," she said.

"Promise!" said Terezi, a microsecond before she dove back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter, more tentacles. Big thanks to my proofreader Pond for looking over this. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates!


	6. Chapter 6

With a shuddering scream, Nepeta came again. She writhed beneath Feferi, only to wriggle out from under her. "No more!" she gasped. "I can't take it!" Nepeta spread her legs and desperately tried to cool down her overheated privates. Her lips and clit were an angry green, thoroughly engorged and tingling from the aftereffects of the stingers' aphrodisiac.

Feferi dismissed her tentacles and sat next to Nepeta. "You did great!" she said. "Pretty intense, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I need a break."

"I'd never have expected you to say that." Feferi looked around and saw Terezi and Aradia. "Maybe you could go and help those two," she said, pointing out the pair. "You might have to fight Terezi for Aradia though."

"I'm always ready fur a fight." Nepeta stood and stretched, thrusting out her chest as much as she was able. "Thanks, Feffy."

Feferi kissed Nepeta. "Any time. I'm going to sea to those two," she said, nodding towards Vriska and Kanaya. They were still firmly locked together, their faces buried in each others nooks. "If they want to be seen to." Feferi turned and felt a sharp slap sting her rear. She looked back to see a grinning Nepeta, who held up her hand like a claw and chirped "Go get 'em, stripebeast!" Feferi shook a fist at her in mock anger, but Nepeta giggled and scampered away before Feferi could exact any retribution.

Feferi rubbed the purple palm print on her butt and walked over to Vriska and Kanaya. To say they didn't notice her would be an understatement of monumental proportions. Each was utterly focused on the other, or at least a certain part of the other. Vriska had her tongue deep inside Kanaya, rivulets of green juice continually streaming down her her chin. At the other end, Kanaya's mouth was similarly smeared blue. To Feferi's and presumably the Gods' displeasure, they were pointedly ignoring any tentacle that came close, even though there were still four holding Vriska down. Well, they had been alone together for long enough. Feferi cleared her throat. Neither Vriska nor Kanaya even looked up.

"Hey girls!" Feferi said, louder than she normally would have.

Kanaya deigned to raise her head. "Oh, Feferi. Vriska and I are getting along very well. Aren't we, darling?"

A muffled sound came from the vicinity of Kanaya's hindquarters. It might have been a yes, but it could just as easily have been 'help, I'm suffocating on her nook.'

"Well, this was a nice chat," Kanaya quickly continued. "Goodbye." She made to lower her head again, but Feferi squatted and slipped her fingers into Vriska's pussy before he tongue could reach. The blue-blood moaned.

"Oh wow, she's really wet," Feferi said. "You must be good. Can I join you two?" It was pushy, Feferi knew, but Kanaya needed pushing.

Vriska managed to free herself from Kanaya's hips. "Let her in, Maryam. I'm getting soooooooo sick of seeing green every time I open my eyes."

"I'm sorry my position on the hemospectrum is that displeasing to you," Kanaya said, sounding somewhat bitter. "I'm sure we can arrange for someone more fitting to take my place." Kanaya climbed off Vriska. To Feferi she said "I leave it up to you, noble highblood."

Feferi felt guilty for interfering, but she was sure the payoff would be worth it. She could bring them all together. It would be a bonding experience.

"Well first," she said. "I don't think we need these, do we?" She indicated the tentacles holding Vriska down."

"No," said Vriska, "I'll be a good grub." Feferi waved her hand and the tentacles wriggled away. Vriska sat up and rubbed her arms and legs. "Finally!!!!!!!! I was cramping up."

"Don't get too comfortable. I want you to lie on your side."

Vriska grumbled, but she did as Feferi asked. "Back on the floor. Figures."

"Now you, Kanaya, put your head between Vriska's legs...yeah, that's right. Turn yourself so you're kind of at an angle to her. Vriska, lift your leg a little more."

Kanaya brightened a little at Feferi's requests. She wasn't to be totally separated from the object of her red affections. When she was comfortably ensconced between Vriska's thighs, Feferi said "And now I go between you two!"

Feferi laid down on her side like the other two. She wrapped her legs around Vriska's head, ignoring her squeal. She pushed her own head between Kanaya's thighs. Kanaya's slit presented itself to her, glistening beautifully. Feferi did the obvious thing. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick.

Kanaya had been eating out Vriska since the moment she'd gotten into position. She needed no reward to make her matesprit feel good, but Feferi's tongue was far from unpleasant. Feferi was starting slow, just probing Kanaya's opening with the occasional foray upwards to plant a teasing kiss on her clit. Her tongue was going deeper though, and her licks were getting stronger. Kanaya got the feeling that Feferi was holding back a lot, and that if Feferi felt good, she would in short order be feeling the same way. She sucked Vriska's clitoris between her lips and swirled the tip of her tongue over and around it. Hopefully the added stimulation would spur Vriska into doing the same to Feferi.

With Kanaya doing magic with her tongue, Vriska's pleasure was assured, and she could think of no reason not to make the attempt for Feferi. She pulled herself in, ignoring the stickiness of Feferi's tentacle cum-streaked thighs and stuck out her tongue, plunging it into Feferi's snatch. Feferi moaned, and as Kanaya had expected, her tongue became twice as lively. The trio of trolls pulled close together, intent on giving and receiving as much pleasure as they possibly could.

Kanaya and Vriska could have happily ridden to their peak like that, but Feferi reckoned that their climaxes would be incomplete without another ingredient. Luckily enough, there were a number of tentacles still skulking around them. When Feferi judged that the time was right she reached out, grabbed one, and guided it down to her bottom. When she let it go the tentacle eagerly pushed itself between her buttocks.

Vriska drew back to watch. The tip of the tentacle slowly stretched out Feferi's ring, then thrust and wriggled until it was firmly lodged deep inside her. Feferi murmured and shifted from side to side, settling it comfortably It was only after it pulled back and began to pump into her that moans began escaping her mouth.

"You know," said Vriska. "That felt pretty good before. I'll try one." No sooner had she spoken than a tentacle swung down and pressed itself into her butt. 

Kanaya barely had time to protest. The tentacle flew between her horns on the way to its target, smearing her hair with slime, making her shudder at the sensation. "But Vriska,” she complained, “that thing... with it there I can't... oh, never mind." Neither of the other two were listening. She returned to Vriska's quim to lick and nibble, though the nibbles were more like unnecessarily rough nips. Vriska growled at the pain, but took it as Kanaya just being a little kinky.

As Feferi and Vriska's moans grew louder and progressed into squeaks and squeals. Kanaya wondered whether she was being too prudish again. Feferi might have taken a tentacle out of duty to the Gods, but Vriska wouldn't have. Was it possible that a tentacle back there actually felt good? Left out as she was, Kanaya decided to try. She reached out and grabbed one like Feferi had and brought it down to her arse. It lunged for her hole and twisted itself in, making Kanaya whimper. It was going slowly enough, but there was still pain. A tear gathered in the corner of her eye. Gripping Vriska's thighs, she took a deep breath and made herself relax. The pain diminished. She kept breathing gently, smoothly, and the tentacle eased its way into her virgin rectum. It did not take long for it to bottom out inside her, and drew back quickly after it had. Kanaya felt it slipping over the edges of her arsehole, and finally understood the strange pleasure that the others found in this particular penetration.

Feferi watched Kanaya take the tentacle with a secret smile on her face. She loved sharing the joy the Gods gave her. She gave Kanaya's pussy a series of extra enthusiastic licks, careful not to disturb her hole-neighbor.

With all three of the triplet plugged up with tentacles, they were free to focus on each other. Feferi's tongue flickered over Kanaya's nook, Kanaya tended to Vriska's and Vriska pleasured Feferi. The triangle formed by their bodies shrunk and expanded as they gasped and moaned, clutching at each other and shifting their grips to massage thighs and buttocks, or to aid their tongues in the exploration of each others' privates. All the while, the thrusting of the tentacles made them undulate simultaneously. They pushed their hindquarters back against the phalluses, and hence harder against each others' faces. None of them complained. They took the opportunity to snuggle closer together, burrowing deep into the swampy hollows of their partners' thighs.

Vriska let loose a quiet scream. Kanaya was doing it again, outpacing them all with that damn tongue of hers. Each flick of Kanaya's tongue tip over her clit sent a spike of pleasure through her. A bright little spark in the duller but all-pervading buzz from the tentacle in her arse. Each flick made her moan. Each flick brought her closer to her climax. She tightened into a tense, quivering mass of knotted sinew. Her lungs filled up with one last anticipatory breath, then Kanaya's tongue forced it out in an orgasmic squeal. As the paroxysms took her, she stuck her own tongue deep into Feferi's cunt and lapped madly. Feferi came too, squeezing Vriska's head between her thighs and gripping hard at Kanaya.

Trapped between her two orgasming partners, Kanaya felt like the odd one out again. Feferi's tongue didn't have the dexterity hers did, and she didn't enjoy the tentacles nearly as much as the others. When Feferi and Vriska fell away and apart from her, she decided that she wasn't willing to be denied any longer. Kanaya seized Vriska and rolled her onto her back, sending the surprised troll sprawling. A moment later, Kanaya had mounted her and was lustily staring down into her conquest's eyes.

Vriska managed to say "Kanaya, what........" before said conqueror silenced her with a kiss. She forced her tongue into Vriska's mouth, then drew back and bit down on her lip. Vriska yelped, and then whimpered a little as Kanaya ran her tongue over her lips, tasting the blood. Kanaya flashed her a grin, and Vriska saw traces of blue cling to her lips, though whether it was blood or other bodily fluids she didn't know.

Kanaya dropped down and brought her mound into sharp contact with Vriska's, drawing a gasp from the other troll. She bucked against her, moaning, and again building up into a constant slap of wet green flesh on wet blue flesh. Their juices mingled together in a sort of turquoise to trickle over Vriska's thighs. She winced; she was still not recovered from her recent release, but Kanaya was far too transported to take any notice of her discomfort. Vriska bore it as a favour to the orchestrator of her bliss.

The tentacles had tenaciously followed their movements, managing to stay in place. Vriska had to keep her legs spread wide and her hips up-thrust to accommodate hers, which made it even easier for Kanaya to ravage her. Kanaya's own eldritch lover had to follow her wild thrusts, and swept sinuously through the air as it did. Feferi ducked beneath it and kneeled behind her rutting friends. She was only too willing to help them out. First, she reached back and spread her pussy lips, offering her free hole to any lonesome tentacles in need of it. Two jumped at the call, and she shuddered at their entry. Her walls gripped them tightly, and she turned her attention to her other two frisky charges.

Kanaya was only getting friskier. She drove herself against Vriska with a vigour that bordered on the manic. It was harder to judge Vriska's relative level of arousal though. She seemed content to lie there and take it, although her cries did sound distinctly pained on occasion. Feferi decided to spare her some bruises and went for Kanaya's nook first. She grabbed Kanaya's hips, slowing the green-blood, then ran her tongue down her slit until she reached her opening. Kanaya sighed, and sank onto Vriska, where she contented herself with a slow grind and Feferi's licks.

With Vriska and Kanaya's pussies firmly pressed together, Feferi found it harder to get her tongue into place. She kept at it, and licked what she could get at. Her tongue swished between the two. They responded favourably to her attentions and shifted themselves to let her in closer. Feferi divided her time equally between Kanaya and Vriska, and their moans resurged. Kanaya was screaming, closer to her orgasm than the other two. The noise excited the Gods, and they thrust their tentacles even harder into her. Vriska felt her pleasure building again, and Feferi delighted in the taste of pussy and the undulating tendrils inside her. She reached back and urged them on. They responded eagerly; their pounding all but knocked the breath out of her.

Kanaya gritted her teeth. She could feel her climax boiling up. It threatened to overtake her, but she stubbornly refused to let it. She dragged out her pleasure until the need to let go felt like a ball of fire in her stomach. The tentacle in her arse sensed how close she was, and drove itself deep inside. She felt it pulse, then a wave of warmth flooded her insides as it flooded her with her seed. Unable to hold herself back now, Kanaya came. She wailed and squeezed Vriska tightly. Her reason left her for a few seconds, then it came back and brought the delicious afterglow with it. She slumped over Vriska, her eyes half lidded and her mouth open in a gasp.

Feferi came too, letting the tentacles inside her pussy fill her with their bounty while the one in her butt dragged itself out and sprayed cum over her back and into her hair. Muzzily, she watched the tentacle in Vriska shoot its load. She caught it as it exited and licked it clean.

Kanaya rolled off Vriska and lay panting. Vriska grabbed her wrist and guided it to her crotch. Almost unconsciously, she found Vriska's clitoris and made short work of her, bringing her to a well-deserved orgasm.

When their breath had returned and they felt inclined to talk, Kanaya said, "Well Feferi, I suppose you win. These tentacles aren't so bad."

Feferi waved away her victory. "I just want everyone to have fun here. I knew you'd like them in the end, and I think they like you." She gestured at one curling its way up Kanaya's leg. Kanaya looked down with a start, then relaxed. She reached down to stroke it. It squirmed into her grasp and she smiled. They really were not so bad once you got used to them.

More tendrils swarmed in, emboldened by Kanaya's acceptance. They went for Vriska first, encircling her; she stirred fitfully. They hoisted her up with her legs spread and she murmured a none-too-convincing protest as a thick cock penetrated her arse again. They left her pussy untouched, save for a couple of teasing rubs to get her in the mood.

Kanaya knew when she was being rewarded. "I'd better go and help her out," she said. Feferi nodded, already distracted by a few tentacles dancing around her. She snagged one and pressed it to her chest. It snuggled into her considerable cleavage. She reached up and squeezed her breasts tightly around it.

Kanaya turned to Vriska. Her matesprit's eyes were closed, all her attention focused on the tentacle inside her. Kanaya drew herself up between Vriska's legs and lowered her head to her beautiful blue cleft to start the task she loved so much. Her tongue pierced Vriska's folds and she heard the moans from above. Kanaya set her whole mind to Vriska's pleasure, but before she did she shifted herself so that her knees were apart and her butt was thrust out. For giving her this joy, the Gods could take her any way they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tentacles! I'm doing something different before I continue on with this, because I'm getting tired of tentacles, which is a thing that should not happen. But follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a lot more of this written up, though unedited. Decided to chapterise it because I'm cruel/lazy/want to entice you to follow me on geistygeist.tumblr.com :P


End file.
